Who is She?
by fun is backwards talking
Summary: Vlad has finally given up on making a clone of Danny. So, he decides to make a halfa he same way Danny was made into one.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so this is my first fan fiction so don't expect much out of me. If you do… well then I guess I'll disappoint you. And yes, this does involve an OC, so if you dislike them you might as well stop reading now.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, only my OC.**

* * *

><p>It was just another average day in Amity Park. A ghost would show up, trying to torment the town, then the local hero Danny Phantom would come and kick their butt. Most of the time it wasn't that easy, unless it was some inexperienced ghost or the box ghost. Hardly anything (other than the ghost attacks) ever happened in Amity Park. Recently a new mayor was elected. Vlad Masters. He was an ordinary mayor. Rich so he could advertize what he <em>said<em> he was going to do. And he had ghost powers which he used to posses the voters into voting for him (even though an ordinary mayor _didn't_ have ghost powers). That way it was a sure-fire win.

But Vlad wasn't pleased with all that. He wanted a half human, half ghost child, like Danny Fenton. After several attempts at cloning his own child using Danny's DNA he gave up on that method. Instead, Vlad decided to adopt a child and change them into a halfa the same way Danny was changed. And now here he is standing in front of the portal with his adopted daughter.

She was the same age as Daniel, 15. But at the same time she was much more obedient than he'll ever be. Maybe it was because she is an orphan. No parents to look after her, what a tragedy! She had short blonde hair that hung in front of her grey-blue eyes. She also was about 5'3, so she was about average height. But her physical appearance didn't really matter. All that mattered was if the results would end the same way as Daniel's.

"Now, dearie, there is an 'on' switch on the inside of this contraption here. If you would be so kind as to turn it on for me," he pleaded, trying to make himself sound like an innocent old man.

"Sure, Father," his daughter replied, sounding bored and uninterested. Even though she said it without any enthusiasm it still made Vlad's heart soar. How he _loved_ being called a father!

She stepped inside the off portal and began to grope for a switch of any kind. Then she hit it. The 'on' button. There was a blinding light and the girl screamed in pain and in fear.

After a minute that seemed to drag on for an hour, Vlad's daughter stepped out of the portal. It was only a step before she fainted. Things had gone exactly as planned. She had hair the color of snow and she emitted a ghostly glow. Her white tube top with a purple lily on it was now black and the lily was now bright yellow. The black skinny jeans she wore were now white, too. It seemed like when you were changed into a halfa most colors were changed to the one opposite to it on the color wheel.

Vlad smiled and changed into his ghost form. He picked up the new halfa and went through the ceiling into her room. Setting her down on her bed, Vlad whispered, "Sweet dreams, my sweet. Well work on controlling your newfound ghost powers in the morning. Now, let's see how Daniel and his friends are doing right now."l

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Danny was fighting Skulker. And at the moment, he was losing. Being pinned against a wall by your neck would count as loosing, right? "Finally, I will have your pelt!" Skulker announced along with a sinister laugh, getting ready to blast Danny again with a plasma gun.<p>

"Not going to happen!" Danny smirked as he phased through the wall that he was pinned against. While pulling out the Fenton thermos, Skulker phased through the wall. Fumbling with the lid, Danny managed to get it off before Skulker was able to blast him.

The blue beam from the Fenton thermos sucked Skulker in, leaving the small ghost's suit standing empty. Danny knocked on it once. That's all it took for the suit to fall over. Having defeated Skulker for who knows how many times now, Danny started to head home.

He flew to his bedroom, going to let Skulker out at a later time. But now, Danny was just exhausted. He changed back to his human form before flopping down onto his bed. He just kicked off his shoes before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Vlad's daughter woke up to seeing a (questionably) ghost hovering over her bed. He had black hair that was kinda like a bull's horns. The ghost wore a white jumpsuit with a cape and his skin was blue. Then she did what any (well, almost any) girl would do. She screamed.<p>

Vlad's daughter scrambled out of bed. "W-who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked, trying her best to keep fear out of her voice. But the stammer at the beginning gave away how she was really feeling.

"Why I am Vlad Plasmius. Also known your father, Vlad Masters. And I am here; well, because I live here. But I'm sure you already know that," He replied, "Surely you recognize your father, Crystal. "

Crystal shook her head, "Liar!" she shouted and she threw her pillow at the ghost. But instead of hitting the ghost, it went right through him. Then there was a crash that came from behind the ghost. A vase had been knocked over by the pillow and there was shattered glass, flowers, and a puddle of water where the vase came crashing to the ground.

The ghost whipped around to see what had been broken. That's when Crystal jumped out of bed and ran out the door, making as little noise as she could manage. She dashed down the hall and into some random room. Crystal hid in the closet, fear consuming her as she began to sink into the ground. _Why is this happening to me?_ Crystal thought as she fell onto a table in the dining room below the room was just in.

Vlad turned around to see that his daughter was gone. "How careless of me to let her get away so easily. No matter, I'll find her soon enough," he sighed, phasing through the wall as he started to search for his daughter. It wasn't long before he searched the entire second floor. This puzzled him because it wasn't that long of a time when he was looking at the vase. Crystal still shouldn't have been able to leave this floor without him knowing. Unless… how did he not think of this sooner! Her ghost powers had started developing.

With this newfound information, Vlad phased through the floor and continued his search there. He soon found Crystal cowering in a broom closet. Her knees were tucked up to her chest and she had her face on her kneecaps. Vlad lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

Crystal's head shot up when she felt someone touch her. It was the ghost! Whacking him in the head with a broom, she ran out of the closet seeing that he was dazed for a moment.

This really started to annoy Vlad. First Crystal broke a lamp, now she hit him in the head with a broom! After this Vlad was going to give her the proper punishment. He _did_ tell her that he was Vlad Masters, but Crystal didn't believe him.

Breaking away from his thoughts, Vlad reverted to his human form, "Crystal!" Vlad called, a frown etched across his face, "Where did you go!"

Crystal poked her head out of a doorway. Sure enough, it was Father that was looking for her, not that scary ghost, "Yes Father," Crystal said, stepping out into the open, "Is there something going on? Festivities of any sort?"

Vlad shook his head, "No, nothing is going on today. I was going to ask why you kept running away from me. I tried to tell you that I was a ghost, but would you listen? No, you refused to. Infact, you even called me a liar," he replied, "Because of that we are going to have to do rigorous physical training."

Crystal slowly came out of the room and started to approach Father. Physical training sounded very difficult. Then Crystal thought back to what Vlad said first. She was running away from him and that he was a ghost, "Are you really dead, Father?" Crystal asked, now standing in front of Father.

Vlad laughed, Crystal really thought that he was dead, "I'm only half dead. Therefore, I have a ghost half. You're half dead too. It happened when you turned in the strange machine yesterday. You have ghost powers, just like me. I mean really! Have you seen yourself! You are in your ghost form right now. But enough of that, let's work on your evasive maneuvers."

With that, Vlad grabbed Crystal by the wrist and practically dragged her out to the mansion's backyard.

Crystal was getting good at dodging. Even though she could fly, turn intangible, or invisible. It seems that escaping from a threat was something she excelled at. But when an ectoblast landed at Crystal's feet and sent her flying, Vlad had to swoop in and save her. He wasn't even trying very hard to hit the girl. It was just basic dodging. Dodge left. Dodge right. Jump. Duck. Simple things like that. After becoming kind of skilled in dodging, they moved onto offensive maneuvers.

That was a big disaster. It took a while for Crystal to shoot an ectoblast, let alone create that purple glow on her hands. Even when she was able to shoot the ectoblast at the target, it still missed by far. By then Crystal was exhausted. She almost fainted and she changed back into her human form. Her eyes no longer purple, but a dull grey-blue color. And her hair was blonde again.

Vlad set Crystal into her bed again. She tired so easily it was getting annoying. First she fainted when she stepped out of the portal, then she almost fainted after her training. It was fairly bothersome. Just as Vlad was about to leave he heard Crystal whisper, "Good night, Dad."

* * *

><p>In the morning, Danny released Skulker into the Ghost Zone. He was muttering to himself about how he'd have to find his armor, go back into the Ghost Zone, then fly all the way back to Vlad's portal. It was a good thing that that little whelp didn't dispose of the armor. Then he'd have to look for it without any of his high-tech gear and <em>that<em> would be a pain in his butt.

Sliding into his armor, Skulker grinned. Things just might be able to fall nicely into place from here. He then took off into the sky, heading for Fenton Works right now. After all, what better time was it to ruin that little ghost boy's life then when he was at school? Skulker could practically waltz right into Danny's home and complete the assigned mission. And it wouldn't be very hard either! Ha!

Things are starting to look up for him, while the ghost boy's life will start to fall apart. If the outcome is what Vlad predicted, that is. Chuckling, Skulker shrugged, he was still going to get rewarded in the end, anyways.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? I bet it was not so good. But you might think otherwise. I won't know unless you decide to type up a review. Actually, unless people say I should stop writing this I don't really care if I get any reviews. I'll still write it anyways.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, so I'm kinda just making things up as I go. Sorry to disappoint you guys… again. Well, onto the next chapter! After the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Only Crystal, who is probably disappointed that I was the person that created her.**

* * *

><p>Danny tried not to yawn while he sat through English class. Mr. Lancer was droning on and on about Hamlet and it was getting old. It was really starting to put him to sleep. Danny almost cheered when he saw his ghost sense go off, "Uh, Mr. Lancer, can I go to the bathroom?" he asked.<p>

"Can't you hold it for ten more minutes?" Mr. Lancer questioned. Danny did this all the time, and most of the time he went to the bathroom he didn't even come back to class.

"No?" Danny said, though it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Very well then," Mr. Lancer sighed, "But you have to be back in this class before the bell rings!"

Danny nodded, stood up, and then nonchalantly walked towards the door. Once he made sure that no one was able to see him, Danny changed into his ghost form, the blue rings appearing at his stomach and went in opposite directions. Soon Danny was Phantom instead Fenton.

Looking around, Danny spotted two octopus ghosts. This wouldn't take long at all. Danny quickly fired several ectoblasts at them. After blasting them a few times, Danny pulled out the Fenton thermos and sucked them in.

Danny was right, it was a really short fight. He kinda wished that it would have been longer so he'd miss a little more English. Glancing around to make sure that no one else was around, Danny changed back to his human form. Sighing, Danny walked back into class.

Mr. Lancer was still talking about Hamlet and everyone looked like they just might die of boredom. While scribbling on a piece of paper, Danny began to tune him out. Glancing at the clock Danny realized that there was only one minute left. He started to gather up his items as Mr. Lancer quickly made a conclusion to what he was saying as the bell rang.

Everyone stood up and walked out of the door, glad that class was finally over. Conversation bubbled in the halls as Sam and Tucker walked up to Danny. "Lancer's class was so boring," Danny complained.

"Did any ghosts show up?" Tucker asked.

Danny nodded, "Yeah, but it was only two octopus ghosts. They hardly wasted any time at all."

"That stinks," Sam said, "But at least it wasn't Skulker or Vlad. That would've been trouble."

"I guess you're right," Danny sighed, "I'm just glad that we can finally go home."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Crystal had woken up and Vlad was training her again. She was best at dodging, but he was shooting the ecotblasts kind of slowly. The good news was she was getting faster and when Vlad shot two Crystal would almost always get out of the way. The bad news was Crystal couldn't even turn intangible or invisible or even fly yet. It was pretty pathetic. The only times she was able to turn intangible or have certain part turn invisible was on accident. And since Crystal even had trouble changing into a ghost or back to human, Vlad just trained Crystal in her human form.<p>

When Vlad got tired of shooting ectoblasts he decided that he'd actually work on Crystal's ghost powers. "Alright, let's start working on your ghost powers," he said, "But first, you're going to have to change into your ghost form."

Crystal nodded, the ring appeared around her waist and ever so slowly parted. After about ten seconds Crystal was In her ghost form. This seemed to make her happy since she squealed in delight. "Now, we are going to work on flying. Just umm… focus your energy in lifting yourself off of the ground," Vlad told her.

"Alright," Crystal said, sounding like she was really concentrating. After a few more moments she started to hover above the ground. About three inches actually. Vlad sighed; this was going to take much longer than he hoped.

* * *

><p>When Danny opened the door to his house he was faced with something he least expected. His parents were fighting. Not ghosts, they were shouting at each other. A lot. He just stared at them, not knowing what to think or do. Sam and Tucker had the same reaction. After standing there unnoticed for a few minutes Danny finally spoke up, "Uh, I'm home from school," he said, sounding nervous.<p>

His parents stopped fighting and looked at the three teens, "Hey, sweetie, would any of you like some snacks?" Maddie asked, making it seem as if she and Jack weren't fighting.

"No thanks," Danny, replied, "we're just going to go up to my room." With that Danny, Sam, and Tucker ran up the stairs and into Danny's room. As soon as Danny closed the door he could hear his parents start bickering again.

"What was that all about?" Tucker asked.

Danny shrugged, "I really don't know. Everything was fine this morning. I don't know what could have happened. Unless… Vlad!" he accused.

"You really think Vlad would do something like that?" Sam questioned.

"I don't see why not. He's tried to get rid of Danny's dad plenty of times before. The only thing that's different is that his parents are turned against each other," Tucker pointed out.

"Then I say that we pay Vlad a little visit, don't ya think?" Danny said evily.

"Oh yeah," Sam agreed, "teach him yet again that when he meddles with others people's lives it'll only end with getting himself getting beat up."

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, I mean that's so not cool. Maybe if he'd actually go out some time he'd actually get a life instead of trying to get you, your mom, and the Packers."

"Then it's decided, we're going to take the Specter Speeder to Vlad's mansion right now," Danny concluded.

* * *

><p>It was a long while before Danny, Sam, and Tucker reached Vlad's mansion. Weren't they surprised when they saw him eating dinner with a blond teenage girl. She seemed starved as she was consuming a fairly large amount of food. Vlad seemed equally surprised when the three teens barged in on his meal.<p>

Crystal, on the other hand, payied no attention to what was going on around her. She was to intent on the meal in front of her. Crystal hadn't gotten used to the large meals that had been provided for her. The thing that snapped her out of her food trance was a male voice asking, "Who is she?"

Crystal looked up to see two guys and a girl. The guy standing in the middle had black hair that hung in his face, pretty icy blue eyes, and was wearing a T-shirt and jeans. The other guy was African-American with sea green eyes, glasses, a red baret, and he was holding a red PDA. Crystal suspected he was the guy that spoke first. Then there was the girl. She was goth and had purple eyes and short black hair.

"Danny! What a surprise it is to see you and your friends here!" Vlad exclaimed, seeming happy to see them, "Have you finally come to your senses and decided to join me?"

"In your dreams!" The boy named Danny shouted, "Just stay away from my parents!"

Vlad had a look of confusion flash across his face for a split second before he chuckled. "Oh, yes_ that_. Well Daniel, I'm not sorry to say that what you request will only be half true. I'll gladly leave your dad alone! But your mom, I don't think so."

Danny narrowed his eyes at Vlad. While he was glaring at him, Danny noticed who Tucker was talking about when he asked who they were. He quickly made his way over to her; on the way to the other side of the table he passed a very confused Vlad. "Who is _she_!" Danny shouted, making a large gesture towards Crystal.

"She is my daughter," Vlad said, grinning as Danny's expression changed from anger to shock, "Crystal was an orphan, I adopted her about two months ago."

"Why did you adopt her?" Danny asked, "Did you finally give up on cloning me?"

"I have. And the best part is she won't melt when she overworks herself," Vlad told him.

"I'm right here you know!" Crystal said, a little angry that they were talking about her as if she wasn't even there.

"Not now, sweetheart, Daddy's talking right now," Vlad said, ignoring Crystal.

Crystal rolled her eyes before she stormed out of the room. Once Crystal was out of the dining room she realized the nerdy guy was following her. "What do you want?" Crystal sighed.

"I want to know you. My name is Tucker Foley. T.F. for too fine," he replied.

Crystal couldn't help but giggle at his attempt for a pick up line. That was all Tucker needed to start up a conversation about technology. It wasn't really much of a conversation because Tucker did most of the talking. But it was nice to talk to someone that wasn't Vlad for one.

* * *

><p>So? How was it? I decided that Tucker was actually going to play a part in this. Most of the time it's just Sam and Danny, while Tucker is forgotten. Anyways, reviews would be nice. If you feel like it, that is. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is taking so long. I was copying down chapter 1 onto paper so I could start writing down chapter 2. But I keep getting bored and no chapters are getting written. Plus, I went on vacation, but I still had plenty of time before that. So, I really don't have an excuse… Onto the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

"So," Tucker began, "How do you have any game systems here? Any high-tech computers?"

Crystal shrugged, "I've seen a high-tech computer in here but no game systems. I don't know why Vlad would have one, I've only been here for two months and I haven't really asked for something like that. I was never really that into playing video games so I found no need to ask for something like that."

"No video games!" Tucker shouted, "We need to fix that right now! Where is a computer?"

"The room is this way," Crystal replied, not entirely sure of what Tucker was going to do in it. She then started to lead the way to the computer room. Crystal moved quickly through the rooms, while Tucker occasionally stopped and stared at the contents. It was then that Crystal had to stop and wait for Tucker to catch up. Not that Crystal mind, it just made her smile as he looked in awe at everything that Father had.

"In here," Crystal said, opening a door and walking into a room. Well... kinda. As soon as she stepped into the room she sank through the floor and into Father's secret lab. Crystal started walking up the stairs to the hidden door when she heard voices coming from the other side she stopped and put her ear to the door.

"...Tucker go?" Crystal heard who she assumed to be Danny say.

"I don't know, Danny. He left when he started following Vlad's daughter. Can you believe that he would even try to hit on her? It's just pathetic. It's even worse than him trying to date Valerie!" Crystal heard the girl say.

What happened that made them hate Father so much that they'd hate me too? Crystal thought to herself with a bit of sadness. Shaking her head and the sadness away. Crystal didn't let herself think like that. No, now she was thinking with a different emotion, determination. Fine, if they're not going to be nice then I have no reason to be kind towards them... unless they try to be nice, that'll be the exception. But until then, because of them, I will listen to Father even harder, I will train with more fervor, and I will hunt down Danny Phantom just to please Father.

By then Crystal had forgotten that Father had made her a little upset when he wouldn't listen to her.

"We should find him soon and get out of here. I'm done trying to see eye-to-eye with thar fruitloop! I don't know why I even tried!" Danny ranted, "And why. Won't. He. Leave. My. Mom. Alone!"

Leave his mom alone? What is he talking about? Crystal thought, now confused by the situation.

"Maybe we could trash Vlad's lab or get Tucker to hack into some of Vlad's strange computers and get some useful information then destroy the lab. Or we could just ruin his lab. That'd be cool too," The girl said.

"Sam, I get it. You want to destroy Vlad's lab. We'll do that some other time once we find Tucker."

Crystal then heard some footsteps along with some shouts of protest. It sounded like they belong to Tucker.

"Care to explain why I found him in my computer room? Hmm?" The person that was talking sounded like Father.

"I told you! I was going to show Crystal how to play Doomed online! I saw her walk into the room, but when I entered she wasn't in there!" Tucker shouted.

"What _would_ Tucker do in your computer room anyways? You don't really keep important files in there, do you?" Sam questioned.

"Of course not!" Father huffed, "I can think for myself you know. I don't need any assitance. Besides, I still don't have a logical answer for why _he_ was in there!"

"I told you already! Why isn't it logic!" Tucker asked angrily, "Besides, I thought you just wanted to clone Danny. So why did you get a normal girl? Why do you want her?"

Cloning? Why did they mention that again? Besides, why did Tucker think that Father wouldn't want her? He adopted her, right? Did he not like her because of Father too? Crystal clenched her trembling fists as she relized that even Tucker wasn't going to like her because of that fact. He'd most likely treat her differently because of it. But Father was a good person! He didn't need to be rediculed like that!

For once, when someone tried to be her friend they were probably just going to leave her because of who Father was. Crystal was then snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Father speak.

"Why wouldn't I want her? She listens to me unlike a certain someone in this room. I suggest you leave before your parents notice your gone," Father retorted.

There was no reply, just more footsteps. They got just a little quieter and Danny said, "Just stay away from my parents, okay?" After that the footsteps faded away.

Father (seemingly the only one left in the room) began to walk over to fire place. There was clicking, kinda like when a roller coaster starts climbing a steep hill. Then the fire place moved, revieling the passage down to Father's lab and a trembling Crystal.

"What?" Father asked, "You didn't actually think that they were going to be real friends, right? They don't understand you the way that I do. Nor will they try. So you don't have to even notice them. All that you need to focus on is perfecting your ghost powers. Now come on, give your dad a hug."

Crystal nodded and leaned into Father's embrace. _I guess the convorsation was proof. They wouldn't be real friends. They wouldn't try to be nice. Maybe they would pretend when they know I am there, but other than that probably not._ It would just be her and Father from now on. No one else mattered any more. Because sometimes it'd just be easier to feel nothing at all instead of hurt.

Sorry that took so long. I just didn't feel like writing for a while. But I got it done and Ta-da! Not very good, I know, but that's fine. Reviews would be cool. Or not. That'd be fine too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Catching Wind: It probably would be brown or something. Her eyes would also be yellow instead of purple and her hair would be a purple... I might change that later, possibly. But I didn't feel like applying that to the basic rule of color changinglyness... or whatever you'd like to call it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p>Father soothed Crystal silently as she just stayed in the hug for a while. She didn't cry, though the realization hurt more than she thought it would. Her expression was almost blank. the feature that showed the most emotion was her eyes, which were wide with shock. Her mouth was just a line, not solid, yet not frail either. It was just there. "Father," Crystal said, her voice steady and even, "I'd like to start training again, is that alright?"<p>

Father met her eyes as he pulled out of the hug. He was quiet for a moment before he nodded, "Are you sure?" he asked, concern lacing his voice, "You seemed quite shaken from hearing what they had said."

Crystal nodded, "I'll be fine. After all, they're just going to be insignificant people in my life, right? They won't matter as life goes on. Even if they did matter life would still go on. It wouldn't just suddenly end just because I would be unhappy, that'd be dumb." She said, not sounding serious or looking upset anymore.

It was then that Crystal performed with much more energy and determination. She was able to levitate for about seven seconds, pass through three walls, and turn invisible for five seconds. This time she was even able to shoot three ecto blasts. By then Crystal was exhausted. "Alright, I think now would be a good time for a break," Vlad suggested.

Crystal nodded, "That sounds good. How about I make some lemonade? It sounds pretty good right about now," She agreed cheerily. As she changed back and walked off into the mansion Vlad just watched her for a moment, wondering how she really felt inside. But that didn't matter right now. She was actually interested in her training. Could it get any better than this? Maybe she could even get good enough to defeat Danny in combat. _Don't get your hopes up, Vlad_. He told himself, _she's just a beginner and hardly had any control. But there is something that she has that he didn't. Me. A teacher, an instructor, someone to teach her about her powers. And that, that will be Daniel's down fall._

Vlad then followed Crystal back into his home, a triumphant smile on his face as he thought of the day when Danny would finally fall. He was the only major obstacle in his plans, after all. After he was taken care of for a while everything would work out fine. Daniel would just need to be out of the way for a few days, maybe a week at most for his plans to be put into action. Crystal didn't like Daniel already, so it wouldn't be too hard to get her to agree with this plan.

When he got inside, Vlad sat down. He noticed that Crystal had already started making the lemonade. As a matter of fact, she was already juicing some lemons. Vlad's brow furrowed together, _Homemade lemonade?_ He thought, _I don't think I've ever had that._ So, he just watched as Crystal added water and sugar to the lemon juice. She seemed happy as she did so, since a slight smile was on her face as she made it. Vlad wasn't going to interrupt her moment, that just seemed rude. If it was Jack… that was a whole different story. Vlad would happily rain on his parade.

Being so caught up in his thoughts, Vlad didn't even notice Crystal walk over with a pitcher of lemonade. "Would you like some lemonade, Father?" she asked, snapping Father out of his thoughts.

"Yes, dearie, that would be nice." Father said, his head jerking up to look at me. He opened his mouth a little as if to say something, but closed it. Shrugging it off, Crystal poured Father a glace of lemonade. She placed the glass on the table and watched as Father took a sip. He gave a slight nod of approval before slowly drinking the rest.

"So Father," Crystal began, hoping he wouldn't get upset for her asking, "How experienced is this 'Danny Phantom' that I'm supposed to beat?"

Father looked at Crystal and held her gaze for a moment, "He's a very tough opponent. I don't think that you could beat him easily, and at the moment, I don't think you could beat him. Phantom can throw ectoblasts with quickness and precision, easily keep himself airborne, mastered invisibility and intangibility, has a ghostly wail, is able to make a shield, and has ice powers." He listed, "I was wondering how long it'd take for me to be able to train you to beat it."

Crystal just stared at Father, her mouth hanging open in envy and shock, "But how am I supposed to beat him!" she complained, "I can hardly stay in the air, invisible, intangible, and I can't shoot ectoblasts. Not to mention I don't have ice powers and have no idea what a ghostly wail is! Is there anything else I should know?"

"Crystal!" Father said sharply, causing Crystal to flinch, "You should know better than to object to my tasks."

"I'm sorry Father," she apologized, her head ducked in shame, "I'll head to my room now." And she did. Crystal walked out of the kitchen. She glanced at the lemonade pitcher, which wasn't even close to empty. Crystal had only poured one glass and that was for Father. She didn't get to taste what it tasted like. She wished she hadn't spoken out, wished that Father didn't snap at her, and most definitely wished that she didn't have to face Danny Phantom.

But she _had_ spoken out, Father _did_ yell at her, and she _still_ had to face Danny Phantom. Sighing, Crystal began to trudge up the stairs and she shoved open the door to her room, causing it to slam against the wall. Then she closed the door, though she was much gentler this time. "Why does Father want me to get rid of Danny Phantom?" Crystal asked herself, "Is he a bad guy or something. Maybe he wants to destroy Father because he is in the way of some sort of master plan. Or-or maybe Phantom is trying to take over the world? Then he would enslave all humanity and we would be owned by ghosts! But why would Father need my help with that? He's so much more experienced than me and could probably take down Danny Phantom all be himself." By now, she just let her imagination run wild.

Sighing again, Crystal flopped down onto her bed, not knowing what to think anymore. But there was one thing that she knew, she wasn't going to let Father down. That was something she was sure of.

* * *

><p>Ha ha ha! I know what I'm going to do for once! I already have this one part completely planned out maybe and it might actually be good! So, I now submit this chapter to you! Also, I am open to suggestions in case you want something to happen in the near or far off future of my story(but when would be my decision) . Review or not, it just gives me more inspiration to write and constructive criticism is always welcome. Because when there is that there is improvement (the criticism, I mean).<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, sorry this took so long. But hey, I've got an actual plot now! Kind of…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Deciding that she'd been in her room long enough, Crystal started to head back down to the dining room. Father wasn't there anymore. He was probably in his lab doing whatever it was that he did down there. Filling a glass of lemonade, Crystal headed towards Father's study. She was curious as to what Father was doing. She'd never asked Father what he did or went down there at the same time as him. Heck, she never went down there unless she had to. It was kinda creepy with all the technology and lab equipment.

But today was different. Today Crystal was going to go down there and see what Father did down there. Gulping down the lemonade which was way to sour, she set the glass on the mantle and pulled the football trophy. The fire place moved aside and Crystal started to descened down the stairs to the basement.

"Father," Crystal called, her voice echoing slightly as it rang through the corridor. "I'm sorry about what I had said earlier. I really am. Please don't be mad at me anymore."

Father met Crystal at the base of the stairs, his expression softer than it was earlier. "And I'm sorry that I snapped at you. But let's not have that happen again, okay?" Father said. But one thing that Crystal noticed in his voice was that there wasn't even a hint of sincerity in. But that was fine, as long as Father wasn't mad anymore she was happy.

Smiling Crystal nodded, "That's great! What are you working on down here? Might it be something to assist me in taking down Phantom?" she asked, curiosity poking through her voice.

"It's going to be a surprise, just you wait." Father replied, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. His eyes were narrowed ever so slightly that Father almost gave off a menacing feel. Even though it wasn't threatening yet it still carried a predator like vibe. Like a wolf stalking its prey before it strikes. But then again, that was threatening. Very threatening.

The room then had a very awkward feel to it and Father's scariness made Crystal take a few steps backwards. Her smile faded until it was no longer there. "Well, I'm ready to train again, so if it's okay with you-when you're done with whatever you're doing- we could start again." Crystal's voice rising in pitch as if she was unsure whether or not what she was saying would upset Father.

"In just a moment dear." That was all he said before turning to walk back to whatever he was doing before she came down there.

Crystal nodded and bolted back up the stairs, escaping the awkward feeling and the now dangerous vibe he was giving off. Had it always been that way before? Was she really too naive to notice? _No,_ Crystal thought to herself, _He never had a hint of scary to him before. So, what could have made him change? Could Phantom have gotten to him while I was upstairs? Oh, I really hope not._

Crystal decided right then and there that she was going to get things during her training and get things right. Or at least try to do better and make her miserable excuse for control over her powers into a not so miserable excuse for control over her powers. Agreeing with herself that she'd push herself even harder than she already was, she waited for Father- or whom she'd call Phather for now since she was sure that Phantom had possessed him- in the study. She sat down on a recliner and stared at the fireplace.

Phather soon came up out of the lab and he walked over to Crystal. "Ready to begin?" he asked.

Crystal stood up and nodded, "More than ready." She replied confidently. Crystal strode after Phather who was walking to the backyard. She was going to show him that she was more than a threat than he might have anticipated.

Crystal watched Phather carefully as he changed into his ghost form after she changed into hers. There was no indication that Phantom had possesed Father, but that didn't mean that he didn't have control over him. They then started their training like they normally did. Father would shoot ectoblasts at her, and Crystal would dodge them.

Over the time that they had been training, Father would throw them faster and Crystal would have to come up with different and semi-clever ways to evade the attacks. Father always said that even when she got good at turning intangible, she couldn't use it to dodge during training. But that didn't matter since she wasn't good at it anyways.

Crystal even managed to throw in some ectoblasts. Her aim had gotten much better, but they still missed most of the time. But when it did looked like Crystal would land an attack, Phather created a shield and the blast just bounced harmlessly off of it. When she was in the process of shooting another one she was hit in the arm with one of Phather's ectoblasts. Stumbling backwards, Crystal gripped her arm and managed to narrowly avoid another ectoblast.

Crystal noticed that her skin had been burned but she continued dodging anyways. She wondered why Phather didn't stop when she had been hit. _Probably because Phantom has control over him. The real Father would have stopped shooting._ Panting Crystal side-stepped another ectoblast and when she tried to throw another one of her own it exploded in her hand.

Crying out, Crystal was sent backwards a couple feet, sliding on her side and arm that was hit. Phather had stopped shooting but was just standing there, making no move to help her. Sitting up, Crystal examined her arm. It was red from the friction and green from the grass that stained her skin. It definitely felt like her skin was burned, and skidding across the ground didn't help.

But what Crystal wasn't expecting was for the burns to heal themselves. She watched in confusion as the skin that was burned peeled off. It was kind of gross to see. When her body was halfway done with healing itself, the white rings traveled up and down her body, changing her back into a human. But when she was done the skin underneath the burns was fresh and healthy.

Phather scoffed at Crystal changing and shook his head. "It's getting late. We'll resume with training tomorrow." He said as began to walk back to the house, the similar black rings traveled across his own body and now he was the scrawny white haired millionaire again.

Crystal looked up at the sky. It was just beginning to change colors. _But that's not the reason he wants to stop. It's because I failed and I got hurt._ Anger burning in her eyes, Crystal got into a kneeling position, changing back into her ghost form. Gathering the rest of her energy, she lunged forward, her hand glowing purple.

"What did you do to Father!" Crystal shouted, firing the ectoblast. To her own surprise it hit its mark. The ectoblast hit Phather right in the back and he fell forward on his hands and knees. He quickly stood up and spun around.

"Why you ungrateful girl! Don't you know that I _am_ your Father! Are you blind? And because of that act you aren't allowed to come inside until you capture Phantom in this!" Phather… err, Father shouted, tossing a thermos to Crystal.

Crystal just started at the metallic cylinder, not sure of what to say. She was just kicked out without much training and Father expected her to catch Phantom with a… a thermos! Crystal's shock was portrayed on her face. Crystal's was mouth gaping open with her jaw moving, as if she were a fish out of water, her eyes were wide and unbelieving.

Finally able to make the words come out Crystal sputtered, "But what am I supposed to do with this? Lure him close with soup and then attempt to get him inside!" Crystal's eyes widened even more when she realized what she had just said. She didn't for it to come out that way! She didn't want to make Father any angrier than he already was.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Father replied as he began to walk back inside. He paused at the door and added, "And remember, you're not welcomed here until you're captured Phantom." With that Father closed the door behind him. A green veil soon covered the mansion, and it made Crystal curious as to what it was.

_No,_ Crystal thought, _don't turn back. So what if Father just kicked me out? I can do this and work on my skills by myself. Now, where did Father say Phantom frequently appeared… Amity Park? Yeah, that sounds about right. Next stop, Amity Park._


End file.
